


Laissez Bon Temps

by Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural AU
Genre: Anal Plug, Barebacking, Bottom Dean, Cheerleader Dean, Cum Eating, Cum Play, Highschool AU, M/M, Quarterback Benny, Semi-Public Sex, Top Benny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 18:52:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11446935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor/pseuds/Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor
Summary: High School AU where head cheerleader Dean welcomes his quarterback boyfriend Benny back home.





	Laissez Bon Temps

Benny groaned as he let himself get slammed against the wall behind the bleachers. He chuckled, the sound rolling out of his big, broad chest like thunder across the flat, Kansas landscape.

If someone had told him two years ago when his mama had moved them from the Atchafalaya Basin in Louisiana to the small, one-horse town of Lawrence, Kansas that he would be this happy & feel this much at home, he probably would’ve assumed they’d been at the still a bit too much. But here he was a senior & quarterback of the football team – on track to take state in their division. And his grades were up, so he was likely to get the scholarship to LSU that he had been dreaming of. Although lately he could see several benefits to accepting one of the full-ride scholarships that Kansas & Kansas State had been throwing his way.

Hell, he was even dating a cheerleader.

“Fuck, yeah,” the southerner groaned as Dean shoved his tshirt up, baring the senior’s chest. Benny chuckled. “Damn, seem like you miss me or somethin’,  _sha_.”

“You were gone a whole week, Benny,” the blond said, his voice almost a growl. Over the last year, his voice had slowly started deepening, but it could still crack beautifully whenever Benny fucked him just right & made him beg for more. “A whole fucking week of only getting to talk to you but not see you.” Dean rose on his toes to press their lips together in a fierce kiss. The older boy had gone back to Louisiana to visit family over the first week after school ended. They’d had good enough reception at his grandmama’s place for nightly cell chats, but not enough for anything fancy like Skype or video calls.

“You missed me or my body,  _sha baby_?” Benny asked, teasing as he simply stood still  & let Dean’s hands roam over his chest.

“You, you big oaf,” Dean shot back, rolling his eyes. “God help me, for some reason I love you.” The slightly shorter boy pressed in closer to Benny, hands falling to the waistband of his jeans. Dean hooked his fingers into the beltloops & kissed over the older boy’s jaw & neck.

“Good.” Benny reached up & let a muscular arm drape over Dean’s shoulders, hooking around his neck & drawing the other boy in for another kiss. “Though, I have to tell you, I miss the taste of you,  _sha_. Miss the feel of you ‘gainst me.” Benny let his head fall back to the wall as Dean began kissing down to his chest. “Miss th’ way you lick me over like I some kind of special sugar treat you don’t wanna let melt.”

Dean took that as an invitation & bent down further. Benny’s arm fell away, his large hands working in between them until he got his jeans open & pushed down slightly. Dean’s gaze fell down Benny’s torso, watching the way the bulge in his briefs shifted with the older boy’s breath. Dean groaned & dropped a hand to cup it, feeling the heat & thickness building under the cotton.

“You jerk this big cock while you were away, Ben?” he asked, green eyes looking up at his boyfriend. Dean’s eyes were mesmerizing & he knew just how to work those long, thick lashes that all the girls on the cheerleading squad were so damned jealous of. Dean squeezed Benny’s cock before pulling his hand away, ever the tease. “You sneak out back somewhere & shoot all over the ground?”

Benny growled, a beefy paw of a hand dropping to the back of Dean’s neck as he directed the shorter boy’s head back to his chest. Dean laughed but instantly pushed Benny’s shirt back up out of the way so he could latch onto a nipple. He began biting & sucking at the already stiff peak. Fuck but he loved Benny’s chest – a broad, firm, well-muscled wall of flesh that felt absolutely glorious no matter whether it was being pressed to his chest while Benny bent him in half to fuck him or smashed against his back as his boyfriend’s long cock worked deep inside from behind.

“I was at my grandmama’s,  _sha_ ,” Benny chided, fingers tangling in Dean’s hair. “You want I should get caught & have to spend all my free time down at the church praying for my sins?” Benny moaned loudly as Dean switched to the other nipple, biting at the skin around it with firm, quick nips of his teeth.

“Well, wouldn’t hurt you to be the one on your knees for a change,” Dean shot back, winking up at the older boy. Benny raised an eyebrow & swatted Dean’s hip for his sass, making him jump & whine.

“Seem to me you the one needin’ to have your mouth stuffed full to keep from letting it get him into trouble,  _sha_ ,” Benny said with a smirk. He pushed Dean’s mouth more firmly against his chest, hips rolling forward as Dean began to suck a mark into the firm flesh. “Maybe I be needin’ to worry you forget how, hmm?”

Dean let his hand slide under Benny’s briefs this time, moaning into his chest as his fingers finally found the hot, hard length of his arousal. He started worrying a new mark over Benny’s nipple as he slowly stroked his prize.

“Haven’t forgotten how good you taste, Ben,” Dean said. “Haven’t forgotten how fucking big you are.” His other arm wrapped around Benny’s waist, holding him tight. “How fucking good you feel when you take me.” Dean was panting as he pulled back, his eyes gone almost black now as lust made his pupils swell out to devour the green. His chin & lips were slick with spit, mouth a pretty pink line across his tanned face.

“Been wearing the plug you gave me every day since you left,” the younger boy admitted, a soft flush staining his cheeks. “Wearing it today – knew you were coming home.” Dean rutted forward, thumb swiping across the head of Benny’s length.

“ _Feet pue tan_ ,” Benny hissed, the words tumbling out all together as he spun them around to press Dean up against the wall. “ _Tu es belle, sha baby_.”  His larger frame bracketed the younger man  & Dean wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, loving the feeling of being pinned so easily. Dean hadn’t ever really considered himself to be someone with a size kink – hell, he hadn’t even known such a thing existed until he met Benny. But fuck, he had one now. He loved how big & broad the older boy was. How easily he could lift Dean or hold him down. Loved being manhandled like this, knowing that he was utterly safe in Benny’s hands.

“Don’t know what any of that means, but fuck yeah. Yeah.” Dean panted, tilting his head back. The hickey Benny had sucked into his collarbone before leaving was just starting to fade to a light purple. He licked his lips & pulled the collar of his shirt down to show him. The southerner latched onto the skin & immediately started sucking a new mark right on top of the older bruise, making Dean moan & hitch a leg up around Benny’s hip.

“ _Tu m'appartiens_ ,” Benny muttered before those big hands were working Dean’s pants open. One slid down around behind him, pushing the jeans & boxers out of the way so he could palm the perfect curve of Dean’s ass & squeeze, making his boyfriend jump. “Belong to me,  _sha_. You do.”

Dean nodded, fingers clutching at Benny’s shoulders. He had a brief flash of realization that they were out where anyone could see them, but that wasn’t entirely true. They were behind the bleachers, at 11 o’clock at night, on a Tuesday two weeks after school was out. There wasn’t anyone going to be coming around school at this hour if they didn’t have to. He rose up on his toes hooking his leg higher as he showed off just why he was on the cheer squad, his legs almost going in a vertical split, as Dean leaned up to whisper into Benny’s ear.

“Fucking know I’m yours, Ben. But I want you to show me. Fucking wanna feel it – want you to make up for all that lost time from this last week.” He groaned, rocking his hips forward. “I’m all slicked up & stretched out. Been waiting for you. Just do it. Please. Fuck, Ben, need you.” Dean wasn’t above begging, not at this point. He needed the older boy inside him more than he needed air.

Benny growled & spun Dean around. One big hand grabbed Dean’s arms & pinned his wrists above his head. “Stay,” he ordered with a kiss to the back of Dean’s neck. The other boy nodded, panting. Then Benny made quick work of yanking Dean’s pants open & down, pulling the briefs with them. He crouched down, pushing Dean’s legs as far apart as the denim pooled at his ankles would allow.

Right there, winking at him from between Dean’s cheeks, was the glossy rubber end of the black plug he’d bought Dean after their first time. Even with Benny’s thick fingers, it had taken a long time to get the other boy all stretched out enough to take his fat cock, so Benny had bought a plug. Dean had been so thrilled at the idea of always being open & ready to be taken by his boyfriend that he’d dropped on the spot & sucked Benny right down, stretching out his jaw & gagging all the way, but there was nothing but a smile on his lips when he pulled back & swallowed.

With careful fingers that were far more dexterous than their size might indicate, Benny pulled the plug out, watching the way Dean’s rim stretched & pulled, wanting to keep the fat, bulbous end of it inside. Benny bit at the crease where Dean’s ass met his thigh just as the plug finally came free. He watched as Dean’s hole fluttered & clenched, unhappy to be empty.

“ _Joli petit chose_ ,” he whispered, holding the plug in his palm & three fingers, leaving his first finger to slide back inside & tease Dean. “Hungry little thing, too,” he added.

“Fuck, Ben,” Dean grunted, thrusting back onto the thick finger. “Fuck, please… c’mon, please?”

The senior stood & put the end of the plug into one of Dean’s hands. “Hold onto this,” he whispered into Dean’s ear. “When I get done, I’m goin’ plug you right back up,  _sha_. You been missin’ me for th’ week. Goin’ to make sure you no miss me no more tonight, yeah?”

Dean groaned, nodding. His fist tightened around the plug, determined not to drop it. He didn’t want to let Benny down but fuck, he also really wanted to be plugged full of the older boy’s cum. Benny could fucking cum for days & the thought of going home tonight & lying in bed with all that hot, sticky stuff coating his insides…

A blurt of his own precum spilled out against the wall as Benny worked his cock out & stroked along the shaft. Dean craned his neck as best he could to get a look at it. He hadn’t lied – he was easily able to visualize Benny’s length, but that didn’t mean he wanted to miss out on seeing it. The older boy was thick & fat at the base, long & hard. His tip always got almost purple, flushed with blood, & the vein along the bottom stood out like a mountain ridge.

“Please, Ben, baby, please,” Dean moaned, not even worried about trying not to sound like a slut. He knew Benny loved him being vocal. The large southerner stepped forward & braced a big hand over Dean’s hip, thumb rubbing soothing circles over the bottom knob of his spine. The other hand gripped his cock & smeared some of his own spit over it, knowing that Dean would need the extra lubrication even with the slick stuff that was left over from the plug.

“I got you,  _sha baby_ ,” he murmured before pressing the head of his cock against Dean’s fluttering rim. The younger man bit his lip, head falling forward to thunk against the wall. Benny kept right on pushing, not stopping until at least the head was inside, Dean’s body stretching to fit him. He released his cock & wrapped his arm around Dean’s chest, holding him steady as he began to push forward. Dean mewled & whined, finally tipping his head back to rest against Benny’s shoulder as the senior didn’t stop again until he was fully seated to the root, balls pressed firmly against Dean’s ass.

“Fuck… fuck. There… yeah…” Dean licked over his bottom lip, hands still up on the wall, plug still held tight. Benny waited for a few brief moments until he felt Dean slowly roll his hips, his signal that the boy was ready for more. Benny’s hand slid up Dean’s chest to wrap over his shoulder & then he started pulling out. When he was still halfway inside, Benny snapped his hips forward, sinking back into the warm grip of Dean’s body.

“Oh fuck!” Dean half shouted.

From then on, it was a rapid, hard combination of thrusts. Benny kept his strokes steady – sometimes long & deep, sometimes short & hard – but always steady. He found Dean’s prostate with ease & practice & didn’t let the boy have any rest at all. Each stroke hit it with varying degrees of pressure until Dean’s cock was jerking.

“Ben… I’m gonna… fuck, baby, I’m-I’m-I’m… oh God!” Dean’s eyes rolled back as Benny’s hand slid around from his hip & gripped his cock, stroking it with a firm, tight grip. In seconds, Dean was spilling out against the wall & over Benny’s knuckles. The senior stroked him through it, his other arm now helping to hold Dean steady as he pushed him forward against the wall & really fucked him, seeking his own release.

“So good for me, this ass. So good for me, this boy. My boy,” Benny grunted & then he too was cumming. He thrust forward a half dozen more times, the cum squeezing out around his cock some to drip down Dean’s shaking thighs. Benny stayed in deep, lips pressed to Dean’s neck & shoulders as he came back from his little death, feeling his cock soften a little at a time.

When he was finally ready, he took the plug from Dean & held it ready. With a slight wince, he pulled out, watching the cum pulse out as Dean’s body clenched & released in the wake of being empty again. With a careful touch, Benny used the plug to gather most of the streaks & pushed them back in.

“Oh,” Dean moaned quietly as he was full again, the plug seeming to slide much more easily this time now that his ass had been thoroughly pounded & filled full. Dean felt Benny’s fingers on his thighs, running up & down & then the older boy was back against his body, hand held around in front of Dean. Those green eyes struggled to focus & then he realized Benny was offering him some of the cum that had escaped his body.

“Have a little taste of papa’s sugar,  _sha baby_ ,” Benny crooned, humming as Dean obediently opened his mouth to suck & lick the older boy’s cum from his fingers. When his hand was all clean, he reached down & pulled up Dean’s clothes before spinning him around to press him back against the wall with a kiss. Dean groaned into it, feeling the plug & Benny’s cum shifting inside him.

“Fuck, I’m glad you’re home,” Dean said, wrapping his arms around Benny’s neck.

“Me too,  _sha_ ,” the southerner said. “Me too.”

END

**Author's Note:**

> French Translations – from me & Google Translate, mostly, so I apologize for any inaccuracies 
> 
> *sha = Cajun derivative of cher; it means sweetie, sweet, honey, darling, etc.
> 
> * sha baby = Cajun endearment that means something along the lines of “sweet baby, dear heart, sweetheart,” etc.
> 
> * Feet pue tan = Cajun phrase that means something along the lines of “you goddamned son of a bitch”
> 
> * Tu es belle = you’re beautiful
> 
> * tu m'appartiens = you belong to me
> 
> * Joli petit chose = pretty little thing


End file.
